


no title

by sieveko



Category: WTF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sieveko/pseuds/sieveko
Summary: 预警：abo，孕期，失禁





	no title

魏大勋回来的时间卡得正好，推开卧室门进来时床上的omega一副还没睡醒的样子在坐着发呆，一手攥着alpha临走前盖在他身上的家居服，另一只手搭在鼓起弧度的肚皮上。

白敬亭没有缓过神来就又被魏大勋的信息素包裹住，靠在alpha怀里又安心地闭上眼，整个人越发散漫。孕期本就易使人倦怠，这刚刚睡饱下午觉的小兔子便更柔软好捏了。魏大勋笑眯眯地吻他发顶哄他清醒些却被搂紧了腰，也不晓得这算撒娇还是算威胁，总之要他别说话的意思是get到了。

魏大勋乖乖闭嘴抓住时机吃豆腐，一双大手随心所欲地隔着绸缎睡衣揉捏喂出了点肉的年轻身体，摸到大腿根时指尖触到濡湿的感觉引起了他的注意力。

“又湿了？”

omega的身体在怀孕期间会由于胎儿位置下坠压迫前列腺而经常处于性奋的状态。这是太正常的事，魏大勋的语气也便日常的像是在问今晚是不是还想吃火锅，但多次被抓包的白敬亭还是有些羞，扭捏着配合魏大勋脱下已经湿透的睡裤和内裤，手里还不肯放开那件家居服。

前面只是半勃，后面的穴口才是需要多关照的重灾区，被魏大勋的手指碰到时还能勉强维持现状，但稍微用力摁一下肛周就会又涌出来一股水，指尖挤进穴口时甚至能察觉到淫水一点点溢出来，“你忍很久了吗？里面存得这么满满当当的，好像我亏待你了似的。”

“上一次都、都过去四五天了吧…就变成这样了……”小兔子辩驳着，使劲低头，脸蛋通红不敢露出来。

“听这语气真的是亏待你了，抱歉啦，下次我疏忽的话你得主动告诉我啊”

“嗯、嗯……”白敬亭应付着问话，他现在的注意力都在后穴上，那里被扣弄搅动，发出咕啾咕啾的声音，淫水顺着Alpha的手流出来滴在床单上，胀痛感逐渐减轻，呻吟里愉悦占的比例越来越大。他松开攥在手里的家居服，主动掰开自己的臀瓣方便魏大勋够到更深的地方，真的被摸到深处时又本能的抖着身子嘟囔不要，关注点全在被触碰深入的部位，连自个的小兄弟完全起立都没注意到。

房间里除了淫液的骚味还弥漫开了Omega发情时信息素的甜味，心上人散发的两股味道勾得Alpha难以自控，手指泡在湿漉漉的穴里，穴肉大部分时间是温驯柔软的，只要动作凶一点就伴着好听的惊喘声收缩夹紧，使坏性质的隔着肉壁刮一刮前列腺的位置，竟惹得白敬亭绷紧身体尖叫着掉下泪来。

魏大勋凑上去吻他的泪痣，这小兔子怀孕以后就特别容易哭，在床上哭得更厉害，但也特别好哄，亲亲抱抱说几句好话就不再掉金豆子，余下红眼眶蕴着雾气招人怜爱。

穴里积的淫水被魏大勋引出来许多，空出来的腔道快要含腻了手指，便开始想装点别的什么，想换成更粗更热的……

白敬亭的目光锁定在自家Alpha的胯间，眼睛一下也不眨，小馋猫样，带着纯真的色情。被Alpha两指撑开后穴时才移开视线，和内里相比空气温度好低，凉凉的有些难受，他求饶地望着身上人的脸，奶里奶气的喊大勋。

“嗯，老公操你。”

魏大勋怕压到白敬亭的肚子，扶着他侧躺下，脱了自己裤子，捉住小兔子自觉抬起的一条白腿慢慢往里入。

他俩都不太抚慰白敬亭的阴茎。Omega的本性所致，那里虽然能发泄快感但获得的快感要比靠后面少的多。穴里如愿被更热的东西填满，使小兔子发出满足的呻吟声，不由自主想把肉棒收紧留住。魏大勋懂他，全进去之后只往深里顶，退也不让性器抽出来。这样晃动的幅度不大，频率也不快，两人单纯在享受负距离的亲昵。

小兔子本来随着臀胯相撞的节奏喘得特别好听，但渐渐觉得自己要发泄了的念头不太对劲，他推着自家Alpha的胸口，难得诚实道，“大勋，带我去厕所。”

金毛抓住兔爪子，摇头拒绝，继续操。

白敬亭抽不出来手，想砸他胸口又被拦住，语气更重了些，“撒手！放开，出去！我要去厕所！”

魏大勋撑在Omega身上，不让他挣脱也没伤到他的肚子，还空出来一只手帮白敬亭撸管，行动和语言一致，“不换地了，就在这。”

“苍了天了！魏大勋！！！我真憋不住了！！啊……”小兔子被准准的顶到敏感点，反射性的收缩肌肉，不仅夹爽了后穴里的入侵者，还害自己漏了尿出来，“呜……”

兔兔羞得泪眼汪汪的，照理讲似乎该看不清东西，可他却发现了纯棉白床单上的浅黄色痕迹，还觉得那异常明显，他骂骂咧咧的抹眼泪控诉魏大勋欺负人，拽过旁边的抱枕就往魏大勋脸上砸。

魏大勋被抱枕糊了满脸，心里有些庆幸，看来小兔子还是没太生气，不然拿他枕着的荞麦枕头砸，他这英挺的鼻子就别要了……


End file.
